


Better Than Food

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beard Burn, Eating out, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Iron Man Sex, Kitchen Sex, Kitchen counter, Office, Oral, Sex, beard kinks, comes home from office, counter top, goatee, tony stark giving orak, tony stark giving oral, tony stark sex, tony stark smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: Tony Stark comes home from a business trip and it isn't food he is hungry for.https://txnystarkimagines.tumblr.com/post/161552621987/masterlist





	Better Than Food

You hummed along to your favourite song blasting on the speakers as you set up the dining table with the food you had given so much time to prepare. 

It was date night and Tony had been away on a business trip for good week now and you badly missed him. You had decided to surprise him and hence prepared his favourtie food. 

As if practiced before as soon as you placed the last dish, the elevator dinged open. The smell of the savory food wafted into Tony’s senses as he was greeted by your smiling face. 

He strided over to you quicker that oje could be embracing you in a hug. His arms wrapped tightly around your waist as you wrapped your’s around his neck. 

"I missed you."He mumble into your skin pressing a kiss on your neck. 

"I missed you to so I decided to cook all the dishes that you looked. Come, it is all fresh.” You tugged at his arm but he remain frozen where he stood. 

“No offence honey, the food looks great, but there is something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now." He smirked,and pulled you against him,smashing his lips against yours in a frenzy. 

His hands moved down to your butt where he squeezed it. You understood it as the signal to jump into his arms,which your righfully did wrapping your calves around his abdomen. 

Not pulling away he blindly walked over the couch before throwing you on it. 

"Oof!” You groaned,looking up at him only to find him to be taking of his suit jacket for easier flexibility.

“In a hurry are we?” You looked up at him through your eyelashes.

“Damn right we are,"He got down onto the floor. "Open up." 

You followed his orders, your dress riding up to reveal your bare thighs.

His hands rubbed your lower legs while pressed feather kisses along side your inner thigh. 

He peppered kisses up till he reached your bikini line. He kissed your clothed womanhood his nose pressing against it. 

"You smell divine darling.Just like home." 

Your only response was tugging at his hair."Stop teasing me so much." 

He complied earnestly and in one smooth motion slid down your panties with his thumb. No doubt years of being a playboy had provided him with a great practicing opportunity.

Without further ado he buried himself in you his tongue a welcoming wet inside your already juicy hole. 

You clenched your fist in his hair, unfamiliar witht he feeling after days of being away from him. 

His tongue moved in circles, as his thumb trailed up to press the bundle of nerves atop. You threw back your head in pleasure, moaning loudly. 

He rubbed your bud while fucking you with his tongue. At the same time his other hand moved up to press your clothed boobs.

"Tony!"You moaned out loud his name. 

He only sped up after hearing you. Your moans provided fuel to his energy as he furiously rubbed your clit, sometimes pinching. His tongue moved in a diagonal direction when you felt your walls tighten. 

"Tony, I-I am close." 

His teeth grazed your lips in response. That was the only signal your body needed as you came apart your body shuddering on the leather couch.

Your juices flowed into his mouth as he lapped them up within seconds. You were still trying to catch your breath when he pulled away, his lips glistening with your juices. 

"How about that dinner now?”


End file.
